Decisions
by EllieLover19
Summary: Post Prom. It's hard to love someone that doesn't love you back. Various character P.O.V's. SpencerAshley SpencerCarmen AshleyAiden KylaGlen and ChelseaClay I know another post prom, just give it a try. I got this idea from the new promos
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer**

I peeked into Aiden's hospital room, just to see how things were going between him and Ash. I had my chance to come in and visit him; I was a little hesitant seeing as he still had feelings for my girlfriend. But it was time to put all that aside, for now. We didn't say much to each other, I just sat there staring at the bandage that was placed over his wound. I asked the obvious questions like… "How are you feeling?" "Does it hurt?" that type of stuff. He answered with the usual blank responses… "Fine." "Just a little." He was in surgery for about three hours until the doctors were able to remove the bullet from his rib-cage. All the hatred I had towards him had gone away in those 10 seconds of gun fire. He used his own body to cover me, to protect me from harm, not Ashley. And given the situation we were in seconds before, I was a little shocked. If it weren't for Aiden, I'd probably be on that hospital bed gazing up at Ashley, her tears of grief and relief dripping on my blankets.

I slowly cracked the door open to Aiden's room and peeked through.

"Thank you for protecting Spencer, you were there when I wasn't," I heard her say. You could here the sorrow in her voice; I could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't mention it," Aiden's voice came. "It's only a little flesh wound." He and Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." It was silent between the two for a moment, then Aiden began to stroke her cheek. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this was all too familiar to the day I saw them in the quad together. He was stroking her hair gently, she was gazing deeply in his eyes; she had never looked at me that way.

Before I knew it, Ashley lowered her face to his and they kissed. A huge knot formed in my gut, my limbs became weak, I felt as if I could barely stand. I tried to hold back the sensation to cry but I just couldn't. I put a hand over my mouth to hold back the emerging whimper. I ran away sobbing like a little girl who had just broken her doll, or lost her puppy. I zoomed through the waiting room and skipped out of the automatic doors, onto the parking lot.

**Ashley **

I quickly pulled away from Aiden; I don't know what came over me. In the heat of the moment I had this sudden urge to kiss him. Was it because I felt sorry for him, or was it something else? Did I really love Aiden, the way he loved me? I jumped off the bed and began to pace the room. "I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe I just did that." I repeated, the tone in my voice escalating each time I said it. "Did we really do that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah we did." Aiden muttered, sitting up in his bed. I walked towards him and pressed my fist in his patched up wound. "Damn it Ash. What the hell!" he shouted.

"You perv, I can't believe you kissed me." I shouted.

"Excuse me, you kissed me." Aiden said, rubbing his wound.

"That's ridiculous, I'm with Spencer." I say, going back to pacing the room and rubbing my aching skull.

"Right, well how about we just keep this between us. Know one has to know about it." Aiden said.

"Yeah good idea, it was just a silly kiss between friends. We just got caught up in the moment and we kissed, that's all." I denied. It was way more than just a silly kiss. I felt something in that kiss, something that I had never felt with Spencer.

"Silly? I wouldn't say that, I thought it was kinda nice." Aiden said. That stopped me in my tracks.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He looked down at his legs then back up at me. I walked closer to his bed.

"I… thought it was nice too." I say, taking my seat beside him once again.

"Since this stays between us, why don't we… try it again?" he says. At that moment, I lusted for him, I wanted to be with him, I wanted his lips on mine. I forced them onto his; he slowly brushed his hands through my hair as we passionately kissed.

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyla **

I watched as Spencer ran past me in the waiting room. I was reading a magazine and sipping some coffee; at first I thought she just had to use the bathroom but that's when I heard the sobbing. I set down my things on the table in front of me and followed her. Once I reached the parking lot, Spencer was on the curb crying and furiously brushing her hands through her messy hair. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask sitting next to her. Then I thought for a second, she had just come from Aiden's room. Was everything alright? "Spencer, is Aiden okay? Does he need a doctor?" I said. That seemed to make her even angrier. She jumped off the curb and started towards the exit driveway. I ran after her, putting a hand on her shoulder once we came close enough. Her sobbing had stopped, but her tears kept coming.

Without saying a word, Spencer brought her head to my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. I rested my chin on her head and began to smooth down her hair.

"I saw Ashley and Aiden… kissing." She muttered. As soon as I heard those words I wanted to cry too. Ashley was my sister, I know we didn't get along at the start but she knew how I felt about Aiden. He might not have cared for me the same way I did for him, but Ashley still knew. How could she do that to me, to Spencer?

"Its okay, it's okay." I say, almost whispering.

"No it's not okay," Spencer said, pulling away from me. "I risked everything to be with Ashley. My reputation, my relationship with my family, everything. And now I have know one." I pulled her to me.

"You have me okay; I'm still your friend." Spencer tried to pull away, but I wasn't gonna let her. She needed someone to be with right now and I was going to be that someone. I was going to stick by her until all this blew over. Spencer finally gave in, she held onto me tightly as if I were going to float away. "You have me, I'm not going anywhere."

**Short chapter I know, but I'll have more P.O.V's coming up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer**

After my crying settled, Kyla and I headed back into the waiting room. Mom and Dad were sharing a cup of coffee and a magazine. Mom offered to help with the wounded, but the doctors told her to just relax and be with the fam. Madison rested her head on Glen's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. She too was sobbing, some of the girls on the squad were hit and most of them weren't that fortunate. Sherry, however, wasn't one of them; she was cuddled up against a quarterback, not the same quarterback that had taken her to prom. Her original date was fine, Sherry was just mad he didn't bother to protect her when the guns fired. He claimed he froze up but was eventually pulled to the ground by one of his buddy's. I don't blame him I froze up as well; Aiden literally had to force me to the ground.

Then there was Chelsea and Clay, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead and continued to rub her belly. "Imagine how many times we'll be paying visits here." I heard Clay say. I wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was trying to cover up the pain of one of his best friends dying. Boz was hit, three bullets to the chest… he didn't make it. Sean decided to make his car his own personal waiting room.

Kyla and I made our way to mom and dad. "Hey girls," dad said.

"Is everything alright? I saw you running out, I was on my way to check on you but Kyla followed you instead." mom said. I quickly wiped the drizzled mascara from my cheeks.

"Yeah everything's fine." I was still a little choked up from crying.

"Are you… are you sure?" mom said, setting down the magazine.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can Kyla and I go get something to eat? This hospital food is killing me." I say. Mom hesitated for a while, then she looked around the waiting room.

"Don't you want to wait for Ashley?" she asked. Kyla glanced at me then turned her head.

"Um no, I wouldn't want to interrupt her time with Aiden." I struggled to say. As soon as I heard Ashley's name, I wanted to breakdown all over again.

"Okay, do you want the car?" dad asked, reaching into his pocket.

"No it's fine. We're gonna head back to the house for a change of clothes and then walk to Denny's, I guess."

"Are you sure? Cause we could drive you." mom said. Here we go, the worried parent ordeal.

"Mom, everything will be fine."

"Paula calm down, I think the girls will be okay," dad said, putting a hand on mom's shoulder. She settled back into her chair.

"Okay, okay. I just… those boys may still be wondering around. Just, both of you be careful out there, okay?" mom stood up from her seat. She pulled me into an embrace, once we released she surprisingly pulled Kyla into the same hug. I leaned over and kissed Dad on the cheek.

"Bye, Mr. C." Kyla said. We waved goodbye to everyone else and left the hospital.

**Ashley**

Three, possibly two seconds into my kiss with Aiden, I realized it wasn't right. I loved Spencer, not him. Not anymore. I pulled away from Aiden and told him we should just be friends. With that I left, I walked down the hall and into the waiting room. "Hey guys," I said. Know one even heard me. I made way to Mr. and Mrs. C.

"Hey Ash." Mr. Carlin said. Mrs. Carlin just gave me one of her fake pleasant smiles.

"Where's Spencer and Kyla?" I asked.

"They just left to get something to eat, if you want join them you'd better hurry." Mr. C said as he nodded in the direction of the automatic doors.

"Okay cool, see you guys later." I waved goodbye to the Carlins then headed out the automatic doors.

In the distance I could see two people leaving the driveway, I ran towards them. "Hey! Hey wait up!" I shouted.

**To Be Continued… **

**For all of you who think Kyla and Spencer are gonna hook up, they're not. I have plans for both of them though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aiden **

I sat up in my bed as I watched Ashley leave, I can't believe she lead me on. I mean, who does she want? Me or Spencer? Girls are just too confusing, it's official. One's a born – again virgin, the others into girls…. but not really… then kinda sorta. I just wish they'd make up their minds, they like you one minute then they're total bitches to you the next. Of course that's not all girls, I never heard any complaints from my dad about my mom, but why can't I find a girl that knows what she wants and sticks to it? I guess all my relationships are just doomed.

A knock came to my door. "Come in," I say. Glen walked in and my eyes immediately fell to his quilt. "You still haven't taken that skirt off yet?" I joked.

"Hey, shut up. It's traditional, okay." He said, pulling a chair up to my bed.

"No need to lie, I know the details. Your dad forced it on you."

"Good, cause if it were up to me, I wouldn't be caught dead in this thing." The two of us laughed. "So, what's up with Ashley? She zoomed out pretty quick."

"I have no idea what's going on with her, all I know is we kissed and form then on it all went blurry." I said.

"Really?" Glen said.

"She says she just wants to be friends, but what I'm trying to figure out is, if she wants to be friends… why did she kiss me… twice?" I don't know why I had this sudden urge to open up to Glen, he wouldn't know a damn thing about girls, he barely had one. Unless you include psycho Madison.

"Do not ask me," he said. Just as I suspected. "Maybe the whole gay gene is wearing off, or it's probably switching back and forth." I wasn't sure if he actually meant it, because he said it so seriously or if he was joking. It took me a moment to understand is humor.

"Shut up,"

"Look, all of this is your fault anyway. I told you, you're the other woman."

"How is this my fault?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, waiting for Glen's explanation.

"As soon as Ashley and Spencer hit it off, you've kinda been in their way, even when they were just friends. I don't think I've ever seen them alone, without you tagging along." As soon as he said this I was ready to argue back, but then I remembered that night when Spencer told me to back off. Was I smothering them?

"Wait, you didn't even know they were dating until…"

"The point is, you were always with them, you never gave them their space. Just back off man, let them work things out and if Ashley wants you, she'll come to you." Did Glen sound brilliant, or was it the painkillers the doctors gave me? Either way it was smart, if Ashley wanted to be with me, she'd tell me and we'd be happy.

"Okay, I'll back off. When I get outta here, you and me are gonna hang out. No girls, no relationship talk, just two dudes hanging out." I reached my hand out to him, he took it and we shook on our agreement.

"Cool,"

"Okay, now take your Scottish ass out of my room. I need some sleep."

"I'm Irish, idiot."

"Whatever, leave." I joked.

**Spencer **

I heard her call my name, but I couldn't bare to face her, not after what she did. I could feel the tears coming again as the kiss she shared with Aiden, played over and over again in my head. Kyla and I picked up our pace. "Hey, slow down." I heard Ashley call.

"Leave me alone," I whimpered.

"What's wrong, are you crying?" she put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I stopped walking and with all my strength, I turned to face her.

"Where do you get off coming out here, worried about me?!" I shouted. Kyla stopped inches behind me when she realized I wasn't at her side.

"What are you talking about?" Before I knew it, the tears began flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh don't play stupid Ashley! I saw you kissing Aiden!" I bellowed, my voice a little shaky.

"Oh God. Spencer, I " She started as she reached for my arm, but I stepped back.

"No! I'm tired of your excuses Ash! I'm done, with you!" I grabbed Kyla's wrist and we continued out the driveway.

"Spencer I'm sorry, I!" Ashley called.

"No! That's it, I'm done with you Ashley! Leave me alone!" That had to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. I tried so hard to not run back and jump into her arms and say I forgive you. Everyone has to walk away from something they don't want to at some point in their lives, for me it just so happened to be the girl I fell in love with.

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyla **

Spencer offered me some of her clothes once we arrived at the Carlins. I was in desperate need of a shower, Spencer as well. We took turns in and out of the bathroom, neither of us saying a word to each other. It was hard to make conversation after the ordeal with Ashley. I picked out some jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black sweat jacket from Spencer's closet as she took her shower. She lent me a pair of her black sandals as well. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence between the two of us, I made a joke about how slow it took Spencer to get ready. "A tortoise could've have been dressed and out the door before you," I said. Spencer gave me a pleasant smile, but it soon faded. Both of our eyes fell upon a framed picture of her and Ashley on her dresser. It was the picture I took of them at Aiden's pool party a few months back. They had blown kisses at the camera at the exact same time. It always fascinated me how coordinated they were, it was like they shared the same brain. "I'm really sorry Spencer about… everything?" I managed to say.

"Don't, don't worry about it." Spencer put the frame face down on the dresser. She looked at me and smiled.

"Let's be on our way Miss. Woods." She held out a hand to me, I took it and she lifted me off the bed.

I sipped on my coke and pecked a fry in my mouth, Spencer and I just decided to order something simple. So we went with the classic, bacon, double cheeseburger with extra lettuce and we shared a plate of fires. We sat across from each in a booth, the fluorescent light beaming down on us. The restaurant was filled with soft chattering, not many people were there, come to think of it, not many people were awake at five o' clock in the morning. "So how are you holding up so far?" I asked.

"Actually, I feel pretty good, no complaints from this gal. It's not like Ashley is the only lesbian on the planet, then again I don't know if you can classify her as a lesbian since she was macking with your ex." She joked. Oh no, I knew this was coming. Denial.

"You don't have to joke about it Spence, if you don't wanna open up it's cool." I say, but I didn't see a hint of regret in the blonde's face.

"No it's cool, I'm totally fine about the whole thing. There're plenty of fish in the sea, I just have to reel em' in with my charm and beauty." She said sarcastically. I managed a laugh, but I knew she was hiding the pain. "What about you? How is your post Aiden life so far?"

"Uh, I guess I'm okay, you know, I'm still here. I'm not pleading for him to love me or running around putting up signs that say _Kyla Loves Aiden_." Spencer laughed at that.

"Funny, any girl at our school would do that." She said.

"Yeah, but you're right, plenty of fish in the sea."

"Amen to that sister," Spencer held up her glass of cola, I picked up mine and we clinked them together.

"Cheers" we both said.

**Sean **

Those bastards killed my cousin; he was like a brother to me. We grew up together, went to the same schools, liked the same girls. I couldn't believe he was gone, just gone, three small bullets connected with his chest and he was immediately out of this world. No goodbye, no nothin'. The last thing I heard him say was "Gun!" Too many people that I loved shouted the same thing before they died and I did jack about. I just sat there and cried like a little baby. Now's the time for me to do somethin' about it, those punks over at Northridge are gonna get a rude awakenin'.

**To Be Continued… **

**For all Spashley fans (if you're not then you disgust me. Joke) I didn't want this story to focus all on them, I wanted it to be realistic like it was an actual episode. So there will be B Plots and possibly some C Plots as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long, my connection was messed up and I had to wait until it got fixed. I know it's not much and you'll probably hate me by the end of this chapter. **

**Ashley **

I guess it's true what they say; all good things come to an end. What I had with Spencer was good, no great, no it was… love and in that split second of kissing Aiden, I lost everything. I tried to explain myself, but Spencer didn't want to listen; that rarely happened. She always wanted to know my excuses for my actions, but I guess they really don't matter after you've kissed your ex. I wasn't even sure if I felt anything when I kissed Aiden; it had been so long since we were actually intimate… in that way.

Great, now I'm all confused again. Do I want Aiden or Spencer? Weeks ago this would've been a simple question to answer, but now I'm not so sure. I love Spencer, I really do; we don't have much in common but as long as there's love, who needs all the other stuff? Then there's Aiden, we have this history together, he knows me inside and out, he knows my weakness, my strengths. All of me and I'm not even sure if Spencer really, really knows me like he does. Sure she knows my promiscuous history with girls and my miscarriage with the baby, but that's all. Nothing else.

Now what do I do? Try to sort things out with Spence, or go back and kiss Aiden?

**I'm only trying to think of ways why Ashley would choose Aiden over Spencer, I'm not an Ashden fan. I assure you Spencer and Ashley will get together later… I just need to put in a little drama to spice things up. **


End file.
